Sweet-and-Spice but the wasteland isn't to nice
by Mrs.BunnyPanda
Summary: A sweet, quiet girl is woken up only to be pushed out into the dangerous wasteland. Later on she meets up with an old childhood bully. She needs his help, and he needs hers.


_Author's Note: I've been writing stories for a year or two. I've attempted to post them, but have ended up taking them down because I felt as if they weren't good enough. Please don't criticize my work too much. I love the Fallout Series and love to write my own love/action stories about them. I'll post these stories at least once a week, depending on how much people like it and how busy I am._

_I hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

"Wake up, come on wake up!" She screamed into the woman's ear as she slept in the vault bed.

She groaned and rolled over covering her head with a pillow to block out the screeching alarms. Wait. Alarms? The woman jolted up, her light grey eyes darting around the dimly lit room.

"Amata? What's going on?" Cress's soft voice was barely heard over the blaring alarms.

Grabbing Cress's shoulders , Amata looked into her eyes and spoke sternly, "Your father has left the vault. My fathers men are looking for you! They..." She adverted her eyes to the floor, as if she was ashamed to speak, "They killed Jonas, and you'll be dead too if you don't pull yourself together! You need to escape the vault!"

Confusion and hurt flooded into Crescent's veins. Jonas Dead, Dad gone, and having to leave the vault? She hoped this was some sick joke Butch had paid everyone to do.

"What do you mean Jonas is dead?" Cress wanted answers.

Amata shook her head, "There isn't anytime for that, you need to escape!"

Cress had never seen Amata so terrified.

She handed Cress a 10mm gun and a couple bobby pins. When she handed Cress the gun, she knew right then and there that this isn't a joke.

"Cress, I need you to break into my fathers office, hack into the terminal and escape out of the secret tunnel in the office." Amata looked Cress directly in the eye, "Do not use the gun unless you need to save your own life. Don't stop to help anyone. Just get to the overseers office quickly before my Father finds you." tears filled Amata's eyes.

Cress's shaky hands held the gun, her own tears stinging her eyes.

Amata kissed her friend's head, "Please be careful.." Then she left, leaving Cress scared and alone.

Cress tied to ignore the officers screams for help as he was being eaten alive by radroaches. As she looked back she ran into someone. She felt someone grab her shoulders. Cress let out a screech and failed around.

"Stop! Dammit Crescent! Stop I need your help!" It was Butch. She screamed louder.

"Stop, please Crescent! I need you! Just calm down please!" He sounded scared. Terrified. Frightened.

Cress stopped screaming and looked at his big blue eyes. He...He was crying.

"Cress...Please...My mother is going to die if you don't help me..." He hung his head, his large shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

Crescents soft voice spoke "I'll help you..."

A small smile was spread across her lips as she jogged away from Butch's room, the sound of him and his mother crying from the joy of being alive.

Cress loved helping people. It brought herself joy.

Crescent looked down at the limp lifeless bodies on the floor before her. She was standing in a pool of blood, feeling like she was going to vomit she ran.

Amata's screaming sobs seemed to be muffled as Cress stared at the Overseers body. He killed Jonas. He deserved death. Ignoring Amata's threats,Cress ran Password and Keys in hand.

The 20 ton door screeched open, as an orange light lit up the metal room.

"Y-you did it...You actually did it." Amata breathed behind her.

Crescent didn't respond, the Vault door slowly stopped screeching as the stench of the outside world flooded into the entrance.

"Good, now you can leave."

Cress turned to Amata, tears welding up in her dark grey eyes. "Amata I'm so s-"

"Don't. Just go. Find your father, I have to bury mine." She turned and left Cress, tears running down her face.

* * *

_It's Short because I just want to see how people like it. / I really hope you all like it. Please Review and PM Me any ideas. _

_Thank you!_


End file.
